The present invention relates to composite coatings formed from hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and refractory fibers. These coatings are useful for forming opaque dielectric layers on electronic substrates.
The use of hydrogen silsesquioxane derived ceramic coatings on substrates such as electronic devices is known in the art. For instance, Haluska et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,977 disclose a process for forming a silica coating on an electronic substrate wherein a solution of hydrogen silsesquioxane resin is applied to a substrate followed by heating the coated substrate in air at a temperature in the range of 200.degree.-1000.degree. C. This reference, however, does not describe the use of fibers within the coating.
Similarly, ceramic composite coatings comprising ceramic fibers within ceramic matrices are also known in the art. The art, however, does not describe the use of hydrogen silsesquioxane as the matrix nor the application of such coatings on electronic substrates.
The present inventors have now discovered that ceramic composite coatings containing refractory fibers can be formed on electronic devices for protection.